Coffee makers using bowl-shaped paper filters in a filter basket in which coffee is brewed by passing boiling water through ground coffee beans placed in the filter have recently become very popular. Such devices are considered to be very efficient and easy to use, especially since the coffee grounds are easily disposed by simply lifting the filter containing the used coffee grounds from the filter basket. Thus, the used coffee grounds are easily discarded without being separately cleaned from a metal brewing basket used in the well known percolator-type coffee maker.
As convenient as drip coffee makers are to use, a disadvantage is that once the filter paper is wetted, the vertical side of the bowl-shaped filter become limp and does not retain its shape againt the vertical side of the filter basket. When this occurs, as the hot water pours into the filter basket, coffee grounds floating on top of the water level surface may spill over the limp and sagging upper edge of the filter and pass between the filter and the filter basket and into the coffee. The device of the present invention is intended to reduce or eliminate such a problem.